


Begin Again

by sniperct



Series: Unrelated Cassunzel Fics [6]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Fix-It of Sorts, Quantum Leap AU, Retelling, Sort Of, Time Travel, Trans Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Trans Female Character, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: Tired, desperate, Cassandra tries to find a way to control her powers. Only what she asks for is something else entirely, and she wakes up in her own body, three years earlier, on the day before Rapunzel's 18th birthday.Suddenly, Cassandra has a chance.  A chance for more equal footing, a chance to win a heart, a chance for new beginnings.But destiny is a fickle thing, and she knows that some things were always meant to be.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Unrelated Cassunzel Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046884
Comments: 80
Kudos: 236





	1. Back to the Beginning

****

Prologue

It was around here somewhere. It _had_ to be, and Cass was determined to find it. She had goals, she had things she needed to do, powers she needed to _master_ and she was running out of time. And as much as it wounded her pride to use a shortcut to her goals, she needed the help and if it could help her with her power, help her learn to control it, maybe, just maybe …

Once upon a time in another life, Cass would have been ashamed of herself for seeking out a short cut. For taking the easy way out. The woman who’d spent so much of her life working hard to get the things she wanted … Well that woman was gone now. She’d seen that hard work was all for naught and if she wanted to prove her worth and her place in the world then she was going to have to take drastic measures.

So distracted by the conflict brewing in her brain, Cass almost stepped on what she was looking for, moving her foot at the last moment when she realized it was not a branch but the wishing wand they’d found not-so-long ago. There was a momentary surge of guilt when she picked it up. She’d tried to take a shortcut to dealing with her feelings then and had nearly ruined everything. Except… except she’d ruined everything _anyway_ so what had it mattered? Had _any_ of it mattered? She’d given up her freedom and her friendships, swimming through anger that wasn’t even entirely her own.

And here she stood, the villain of the story. Cassandra the Betrayer. Cassandra the Moonstone. Cassandra the Lost. Lost and alone and bitter and angry, just another monster in the woods.

Lost in thought, too. Rapunzel had been so beautiful that day (but she always was). So naive, but still filled with the compassion and curiosity that had always driven her. That was the Rapunzel that Eugene had found in the tower; a clean slate, innocent to the world. And _not_ a princess. Not someone who’s station towered over Cassandra and stopped her dreams in their tracks.

And these were such dangerous thoughts, the kind that cooled her anger and filled her instead with a hollow ache in her chest. Because here, because alone with her thoughts she could question her actions. She could wonder if maybe there _was_ a chance to set things right, to have a happily ever after of her own. To fix things with Rapunzel But a voice in her head told her it was far too late for that.

Wasn’t it?

_I wish to control the power of the moonstone,_ Cassandra meant to say, holding the wand aloft.

But those weren’t the words that tumbled out of her mouth, her voice cracking as she spoke, “ _I wish I could go back to the beginning._ ”

_No matter the price._

****

CHAPTER 1

Sunlight filtered through the window of Cass’s room, leaving a warm sensation on her face. Birds chirped outside and she could hear the hustle and bustle as people prepared for the next day’s celebrations. It was a peaceful sound she knew all too well, years upon years living in Corona and waking up to sounds like this.

Cass sat bolt upright, flinging her sheets off as she did so, looking around as confusion turned to vague horror. She was back in Corona, in her old room, even. Not the chambers of a handmaid, but a guard-captain’s. The very one she’d grown up in with her father.

But that was _impossible._

Had she been captured? Hit on the head and dragged back to the city to await the gallows? But if so why was she not in the dungeons? Her hand went to her throat and the imaginary noose there, before she rushed to her feet. Cass started for the door only for her reflection in the mirror to stop her. Gone was the shock of blue of her hair, once again its normal dark mess of curls and tresses. The eyes that stared back at her were their old brown, less haunted, less broken.

Cass’s hand throbbed, and she lifted it staring at the blackened skin and ruined fingers, exactly as she remembered them. The very damage from Rapunzel reciting that decay spell was still present, even if her appearance was otherwise her old self. 

Cass didn’t understand. Why was she here, where was the Moonstone? Either this was a trick, or a punishment or … The _wand_.

She lifted her right hand and touched her forehead with it. If this was the price for her hubris, then she’d have to accept it. _Back to the beginning_. But she’d been so vague, that she didn’t know what beginning she’d gone back to. What day this was supposed to be or even what if anything she was supposed to be doing here.

It couldn’t be the day she’d taken Rapunzel out to the black rocks; she was already in her new chambers by then, moved in to be Rapunzel’s inferior. It _could_ have been the day they’d first met, but the sound of musicians practicing drifted in through her window, and she recognized that song, even the exact sour note the flutist played at the exact moment he played it.

On one day every year, for as long as Cassandra had remembered, the entire country shut down for the birthday of the lost princess. It had evolved and changed over time, turning into a day of celebration and joy as people sought to make a sad occasion a happy one, even as the entire country seemed to plead for Rapunzel’s safe return. 

And then it would culminate with the solemn lantern ceremony.

What had once been a single lone lantern lifting into the night sky had become multitudes; the peoples’ love for a princess they’d barely known. And all those new stars were coming tomorrow night. That fouled note heralded the beginning of the day before. A day she’d spent with her usual training and then preparations for the celebrations. 

Cass wiped at her eyes, hand shaking; it had never bothered her, this display, since the people of Corona celebrated anything and everything at the drop of a hat. Which was an actual holiday. There was even a formal ball for Geese!

But a part of her was _angry_ now. Angry at Rapunzel, angry that this girl no one knew could evoke so much love in so many people and yet Cassandra had always had to fight and claw for recognition and affection. She’d struggled every step of the way, every day of her _life_ for the things that Rapunzel had been given and taken for granted.

After all, Gothel had _abandoned_ her! Her own _mother_! And … and … Cass unclenched her aching fist as she suddenly realized _exactly_ what made today so important and so special.

Today, Eugene would steal the tiara and stumble upon Rapunzel and have the adventure that would lead to their happily ever after. Rapunzel would be freed from her tower, make friends with everyone and everything and find the family that had longed for her for eighteen years. _That_ was the beginning that Cassandra found herself at, and it wasn’t even a beginning for Cassandra.

Or was it? Raps would change Cass’s life too. For good and for bad and in so many ways. Cass stared at her ruined hand for a long moment, wrestling with herself. Cassandra could change _everything_ today. 

She found a glove for her hand and armed herself for what she had to do.

It was child’s play to sneak out and get to the stables, saddling Fidella with practiced ease. Cass flexed her hand as she rode out, spinning and twisting her wrist to exercise it. Exercises she’d been doing frequently since she’d been injured.

She’d do it again, Cass realized, to snap Raps out of that deathly decay chant. The memory of the pain remained vivid even if all it was now was that low constant in her life. She supposed she should hate Rapunzel for that, there were so many things she should hate Rapunzel for.

“Fidella, why am I doing this?” She looked down at the mare, knowing how intelligent a horse she was, “I mean, you don’t actually know. I’ve already changed things just by leaving the city today. What am I going to find? What am I going to _do_?!”

Cass had always wanted to be a guard, or more accurately a _knight_ , going off on adventures and sweeping beautiful maidens off of their feet. And this was precisely the sort of thing that she’d have been chomping at the bit to do and not just because it would prove to everyone (including herself) that she had what it took to be a warrior. It was something out of a storybook romance, the kind with pirates and rodents of unusual size.

“Keep it together, Cass,” she muttered. “Raps is a clueless girl who thinks everyone should see things her way.”

Fidella snorted in response even though she’d not yet met Rapunzel. Or maybe Cass’s own doubts were seeping through and into her voice, “More importantly, what am I going to do if I see Gothel.”

Her mother. 

God, but the thought turned her stomach the more and more she remembered. There were bits and pieces, fragments of dreams and faded memories rattling around in her head. 

Rapunzel took away her mother, she reminded herself. It was Rapunzel’s fault.

_That Gothel abandoned you so easily was no fault of hers, or yours,_ a small voice inside her replied.

_Ignoring_ that thought, Cass pushed forward. FIrst things first, she’d get Rapunzel out of that tower and then she’d just have to figure out what to do from there. That she’d so quickly and without much thought set out on this course of action was not lost on her, even if she wanted to ignore the twisting inside her chest, the fear and anger and guilt that were becoming a potent mixture. It was too late to go back now. 

She’d only been to Rapunzel’s tower the once, but she knew how to get there, and she knew how to get there quickly. Judging by the sun, she still had another hour before Eugene would steal the crown which would give her time to convince Rapunzel to leave. Cass would just have to figure out the next part of the plan on the way.

If she encountered Gothel she didn’t know what she’d do. Would her mother recognize her? Could she get an _explanation_ out of her? Cass deserved that much; really she deserved so much more but a simple explanation could go a long way to mending her torn heart.

Cass tied Fidella up near the entrance to the valley, keeping mind to have her out of sight of anyone who might pass by and decide to get curious as to where the rider was. While both Raps and Eugene had talked about their first adventure neither had provided the kind of details like ‘where best to hide a horse.’ So she had to rely on her own judgement with that.

Through the little tunnel and on the other side of the vines was the tower. In the morning sun the waterfall sparkled, and the tower looked idyllic and peaceful. Cass balled her left hand into a fist as she remembered the way this place had hurt Rapunzel, the memories and years of neglect and gaslighting that had defined almost her entire life. She didn’t stop to think why she should even care about someone who was supposed to be her enemy.

Forcing herself to relax, Cass approached the tower, trying to figure out how she was going to climb up. There had to be a way up for Gothel, since Rapunzel’s hair hadn’t always been so long and there had been a trap door of some kind, hadn’t there? As she started to walk around the base of the tower, a pile of hair nearly landed on her head.

Cass stared at it in momentary shock, then shook her head. “Raps, you are _way_ too trusting.”

Still, it would solve her initial problem of a way up and they could figure out a way down once she’d talked Raps into leaving.

That shouldn’t be too hard, she thought, knowing what the lanterns meant to Rapunzel. Take her to the city, let her see the lights, present her to her family. And then … maybe they could find the equilibrium they’d never really had before.

Rapunzel’s hair was as soft as she remembered and Cass tried not to enjoy it too much as she secured a handful with her left hand and very carefully started to climb. Really, how did Rapunzel manage this without being in constant agony? Someone pulling on Cass’s hair hurt enough but to lift people (and herself)? Rapunzel’s scalp must have been made of iron.

Her right hand trembled and throbbed as she pulled herself up over the ledge and she bit her tongue to keep from making a sound. But she had made it, and she straightened, “Hello? Ra --” I mean the woman I’ve absolutely never met before in my life, “I’m here to-”

_Clang!_

****

***

For the second time that day, Cassandra came to. For the first time that day, her face hurt. She groaned, opening her eyes only to be confronted by a frying pan with Pascal on top of it, glaring at her. She was bound to a chair, tied with Rapunzel’s exceptionally long hair. (She’d once had a dream like this, but now was _not_ the time to reflect on that nor on how vividly the memory had surfaced.)

“I … I know why you’re here!” Behind Pascal was Rapunzel, holding the frying pan threateningly at Cass, “Who are you, and how did you find me?”

She was … honestly kind of adorable and trying to put on a brave face, but Cass knew Rapunzel well enough to see that she was scared. Still dazed from the frying pan to the face, Cass struggled to find a way to respond that wouldn’t also tip her hand.

“My name is Cassandra,” She said, looking past Pascal and into Rapunzel’s eyes. They were stunning in this light and she felt her heart skip a beat. And for that skipped beat she forgot all about her grievances and her pains. That was Rapunzel’s secret power, to make Cass forget these things, almost as if Cass simply needed or wanted an excuse to make amends.

That voice that always reminded her of why she was angry was silent, so Cass continued, “I heard about a beautiful girl trapped in a tower and I came to help.”

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes, but she did lower the frying pan a few inches as she processed what Rapunzel was saying, “Beautiful? Help? I’m not _trapped_.”

Cass raised her eyebrows, “So you can leave any time you want?”

“No. I mean mother said it’s really dangerous out there and people want to hurt me. That all people care about is …” She trailed off, “Never mind.” Jabbing the pan in Cass’s direction, she continued, “How do I know you’re not some kind of brigand or villain? A scoundrel? PIllager?” 

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes and in a threatening voice, added, “ _Scalawag_?”

Raps wasn’t exactly wrong on that whole villain thing. Cass ignored the jab in her chest at that realization. But she didn’t want to question her actions at the moment. Not the ones after the Moonstone nor the ones that had led her here. “You can’t know. All I can tell you is that I don’t have any ill intent and I don’t want any harm to come to you.”

Predictably, Rapunzel was overly trusting. Or maybe she was just desperate and clever enough to see a way to bring her dream to fruition. Whatever the reason, she lowered her frying pan completely and planted a hand on her hip, “Okay. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But on _one_ condition.”

“I’m listening.” Cassandra already knew the answer, and even if she hadn’t it wouldn’t have been much of a surprise. 

Using the pan, Rapunzel pointed at the paintings of the lanterns on her wall, then out the window, “I’ve been told my whole life that the world is a big, scary, dangerous place. But there are beautiful things out there, things I’ve read about, things I’ve longed to see. I’ve read so many stories and sang so many songs of faraway lands and adventures. But most of all, every year on the same night, _tomorrow_ night, there are lights in the sky. It’s my birthday.” She swiveled, jabbing the pan towards Cass again. “And I want you to take me to them.”

“You’re right.” Cass managed a smile at her, which actually wasn’t that difficult at the moment. Rapunzel practically glowed at the promise of her dream and the hope therein, “You’re right. The world can be scary, and it can be dangerous. But it’s also filled with wonder and beauty and good people. Sometimes you find good people in the most unlikely of places.”

Surprisingly, the words didn’t ring hollow in her ears. They were something Rapunzel might have said to her in the coming years. Cass looked out the window, not wanting Rapunzel to see the conflict and pain in her eyes. She wanted to believe that herself, but experience was a bitter teacher. But maybe a small part of her still did.

Rapunzel walked over, taking Cass’s face by the cheek and forcing her to look at her. Her face was much too close, and Cass’s throat bobbed as she found it impossible to look away. It didn’t help that Raps was chewing on her lower lip in thought. Cass’s thoughts were definitely _not_ going to good places and as she always did she pushed down the guilt they gave her.

Her voice was raspy as she tore her eyes up from Rapunzel’s lips, “But I’ll take you to the lights.”

“All right, Cassandra, I’m Rapunzel” Rapunzel said, starting to untie her from her hair. “If we get there, I’ll have to figure out some way to thank you!”

_Can you give me my dreams back? Even the ones I didn’t know I had until I met you?_

Cass shook out her hand once she was free, and got up. “Okay, pack up your chameleon and anything else important, I’ve got a horse. I … know a good place to watch the lights. We can sit along the water, the reflection should be nice.”

Cass didn’t know what this would change for Eugene but it was something she needed to figure out. Sure, they liked to pretend they hated each other's guts, but at heart he was a good and decent man. She prayed he never found out she thought that.

Some villain she was, trying to figure out how to _help_ her enemies. She glanced at Rapunzel as the princess fluttered about the small tower, then took the opportunity to really take the place in. 

Rapunzel was running out of places to paint, obviously. There were also far fewer books and other ways for Rapunzel to occupy herself than Cass had ever suspected. Something got into her eyes and she grit her teeth. Gothel had abandoned her to take Rapunzel here, she reminded herself.

_And promptly locked her away and made her love her for the privilege._

Gothel had only loved Rapunzel for her hair and the healing properties thereof. And Cass ... Well Cass didn’t really know if Gothel had loved her at all. But that was still something that Raps had over her, that Raps had _taken_ from her.

She picked up a book. It was well cared for, though worn in places and quite obvious that Rapunzel had read it a thousand times over. Flipping through it, she saw the art Rapunzel had added, turning it into a picture book of Rapunzel going through all these adventures. Cass could even see the evolution of her art as she’d added to it over the years, and traced a finger across one drawing.

“We’ll stop and get some food on the way, Raps.” Carefully, Cass closed the book and set it back down, a plan forming in her mind. They’d have to go to the Snuggly Duckling and try to retrace as much of Rapunzel’s steps as they could; some things might change, but the patrons of that establishment deserved to have Rapunzel’s sun shine on them.

Slinging a pouch over her shoulder, Rapunzel beamed at her, “That sounds amazing! You know, I have to cook most of the time. It’s really a special treat when my mother cooks for me.” She tilted her head, “What is it?” 

Cass wondered when she’d start to realize things about her mother now that she was talking to someone else, and then realized that Rapunzel had caught her staring, “Uh. Just you’re more beautiful than I imagined.”

Rapunzel tucked some hair behind her ear and giggles, “Thanks.”

“Think you can do that hair trick again?” Cass said, eager to change the subject from her slip of the tongue. Luckily, Rapunzel seemed to move on quickly.

“Yep!” Rapunzel bounced past Cass and flung her hair over the hook, “You’ll need to go first and then I’ll… I’ll follow.”

Unable to help herself, Cass laid a hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder and gently squeezed, “It’s a big step. It’s okay to be scared.”

“I’m not scared.” Rapunzel stared back at her, close, too close, eyes wide but determined. Cass doubted her words, but chose not to call her on them.

Stepping away, Cass swung out of the window and slid down Rapunzel’s hair. She landed easily and then stepped aside to watch as Rapunzel descended. At the last moment, Rapunzel stopped, her feet inches from the grass. Peering down, she hesitantly lowered her feet, and then stood on the earth for the first time in probably her entire life.

Rapunzel wriggled her toes, her smile widening by the second. Tears sparkled in her eyes, a few escaping to run down her cheeks. She wriggled her toes again, digging them into the earth and the grass, and then she lunged at Cass and hugged her tight enough to hurt, gasping, “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!”

“Any time.” Cass patted her back awkwardly. She barely had time for another breath before Rapunzel was bounding off towards the tunnel, jumping and laughing and cartwheeling as she went.

Cass sighed, folding her arms and failing to stop herself from smiling. A squeak in her ear made her realize Pascal was on her shoulder, “What?”

Pascal pointed at his eyes, then at her.

“You’re a good friend Pascal.” Cass said, taking off after Rapunzel at a jog. “We better catch up to her.“


	2. Retracing Steps

After Rapunzel spent about forty-five minutes having an existential crisis about leaving the tower, Cass was finally able to coax her onto Fidella. Coaxing might have been a strong word for it, since Rapunzel practically fell in love with the mare as soon as she laid eyes on her. Fidella drank up the attention, too, which gave Cass time to scout the road ahead a bit before she mounted and then helped Rapunzel up behind her. It wasn’t the best solution, riding double was harder on horses, but Cass wanted to get away from this area as quickly as possible. 

They could walk once they’d put some distance from the tower.

Rapunzel immediately wrapped her arms around her from behind, causing Cass to shiver at the warmth and softness. Rapunzel’s dress was rather too thin and it was impossible not to notice that.

 _You’re upset with her, remember?_ Was that her conscience or the villain inside? Cass couldn’t decide, and the voice of reason replied, _Over things she hasn’t done yet, and may not do now at all._

“So are you a knight or something?” Rapunzel asked, voice soft but excited in her ear.

“N-no.” Cass cleared her throat, “Not yet. But I’d like to be.”

“Well you’re off to a very good start,” Rapunzel noted. She rested her chin on Cass’s shoulder and sighed happily, “How long will it take to get to the lights?”

“You’ll want to see them at night,” Cass promised. “We’ll be where they start by tonight, and can find something to do until nightfall tomorrow. But part of being rescued by a knight is having a bit of an adventure, don’t you think? The road doesn’t need to be a straight one and you’ve never even seen one before.”

“Okay,” Rapunzel said. “So as long as we get there while the sun is still up, I’d love a little adventure!” Her stomach rumbled audibly and she flushed, “You mentioned something about food?”

“There’s a tavern of sorts on the road nearby. It’s a bit rough and tumble and kind of scary, but appearances can be deceiving.”

“Rough and tumble?” Rapunzel laughed, confidence in her voice, “I can do rough and tumble! What’s there to be afraid of?”

”I’ll protect you,” Cass assured her. “But I don’t think that’ll be necessary.”

Rapunzel was a constant source of warmth against Cass’s back and as they rode she forced herself to relax. The situation was making her question her convictions and wonder if they were really not strong enough to withstand this assault. Or maybe, what her convictions even were to begin with.

Rapunzel, she’d tried to tell herself, had everything handed to her. And yet, clearly that wasn’t the case, and that hadn’t even been the case before. Yes, Rapunzel was often naive and overbearing in her kindness but she didn’t just accept handouts, she worked for it. It was what made her a good fit for Corona.

She’d be a fantastic Queen some day. Both a natural for the role and someone who worked for it. And she wasn’t perfect, though her flaws were less obvious than Eugenes or Cassandra’s.

Frowning, Cassandra nudged Fidella to go a little faster as Rapunzel moved her hands, resting them low on Cassandra’s stomach which was oddly distracting. As they rode, she started to get the feeling that someone was _watching_ them and when she surreptitiously looked around realized that it was Rapunzel.

Turning slightly to glance at her, she asked, “Uh, what is it, Raps?”

Cheeks reddening, Rapunzel stammered, “Oh! Nothing, I was just. Uhm.” Her eyes darted, “Trying to figure you out, is all.”

“And what have you figured?” Cass asked, turning her attention back to the road to hide her _own_ blush.

“You have a really pretty face, but you seem really sad.”

Looking straight ahead, Cass responded, “I just haven’t had it good lately, that’s all.”

Rapunzel leaned in, nuzzling the hair on the back of Cass’s head, “Then we’ll just have to change that, won’t we? Maybe I can help you figure out this knight thing? You already rescued someone and now we have this quest!” She grew more excited as she spoke, “I mean, I’m just _me_ , it’s not like I’m a _princess_ or something. But you still came in all dashing and knightly and ready to save the day.”

Same old Rapunzel, even here at the beginning and god, _God_ did Cass want to believe it, “Tell that to my nose.”

“Yeah. Sorry about that…”

Cass grinned, “It’s all right.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yep. I’ve had worse, and I did kind of sneak into your tower unannounced. In hindsight that was kind of rude of me.”

Rapunzel laughed, a sound that carried through the forest and made Cassandra’s mind go back to happier times. Gritting her teeth and gripping the reins tighter, she resolved to make it better this time. 

No rocks. No moonstone. And while she would show Rapunzel the ropes, it would not be as a servant, a handmaiden, a _lesser_. Bringing the Princess home would let her ask for the things she wanted, like a boon. Sure, she’d have to prove she could hold on to it, but just getting over that first step? It was a dream come true and she knew she was capable of holding onto everything she wanted.

Well. Almost everything.

Cass stopped near the tavern, then swung off of the mare and lifted her hands to help Rapunzel off. Too late she realized it wasn’t really proper, as she picked Raps up by the waist and lifted her up. 

They were both blushing by the time Cass had put Rapunzel down and for a long moment they stood there, staring at each other. A sound like banging sounded from inside the tavern and Cass used it as an excuse to look away, letting go of Rapunzel’s waist. “Right. Let's get inside, I’m sure you’re as hungry as I am.”

The Princess’s hand lingered on Cass’s arm, trailing down it as Cass moved away and the feelings it evoked in her were almost too much to bear. Steadying herself, she rested one hand on her sword as she pulled the door to the tavern open. Sure, she knew these people, but she knew them post-Raps. They were still ruffians and scoundrels and potentially very dangerous. Before Raps could bounce past her, she moved in first, letting the door swing shut behind them as she held one of her arms across Rapunzel’s chest.

Dozens of eyes locked onto them, and Cass glowered back as she felt Rapunzel stiffen besides her, lifting her frying pan.

“Cass, _this_ is the place you’re taking me?” There was a tremble of fear in her voice that reminded Cass of the things Gothel had told her about the world, “I know you said it was a little rough and tumble but this is…”

She turned towards Rapunzel, “Remember what I said about appearances, Raps? People are complicated and they aren’t always who you think they are at first glance.”

Raps eyed her, then slowly lowered her frying pan, “It’s just that… No, you’re right, I shouldn’t judge people even if they have … sharp teeth and hooks for hands.” Her eyes shifted, and she added almost too low for Cass to hear, “Or if they’re beautiful and handsome people I guess…”

“That’s the Ra—” Cass cut herself off and simply nodded. She put a hand to Rapunzel’s lower back to guide her through the ruffians, aware of their eyes and every single weapon that could potentially be a danger, trying not to feel too wounded by Rapunzel’s addendum.

“Who’s this?” Rapunzel asked, pausing to stare at a wanted poster.

Cass stared at the drawing of Eugene and swallowed, “Either a problem or an ally, I don’t really know yet.”

“Huh.” Raps turned back to continue and nearly ran into a tall, imposing man’s chest.

“So what’s this?” He said, lifting his hooked hand. Cass drew her blade, catching the hook and locking into place before anyone could blink.

“Just keep that where I can see it,” Cass hissed. “She’s under my protection, got it?”

Chairs scratched on the floor as a dozen of the ruffians got to their feet, and Cass found herself and Rapunzel surrounded by a gaggle of men and women who clearly hadn’t bathed in centuries. She darted her eyes from one threat to another, assessing her ability to handle it. Any two or three of them she was confident she could defeat, but all of them at once? While protecting Rapunzel? She was supposed to have appealed to their better natures but Cass wasn’t convinced that would work this time.

“Cass!” Rapunzel stepped between her and Hook-hand, “I _don’t_ think he’s a threat!”

“Oh, I’m a threat,” he replied, echoed by a chorus of ‘yeahs’ and ‘me too’s’ all around them.

Rapunzel made an exasperated sound, her voice growing desperate, “People, we’re hungry and we’ve got a long trip ahead of us and we just want a nice warm meal. That one-” She pointed at Cass, “Promised to take me to see the lanterns! I’ve been dreaming of them my _whole_ life! Can’t you understand? Don’t any of you have a dream?”

Something pricked the backs of Cassandra’s eyes, and while she didn’t lower her weapon she found herself unable to look away from Rapunzel. _Yes_ , she had a dream, and Rapunzel encapsulated not just the dream itself but the way it had shattered and slipped through her fingers like ash. Cass had wanted to be a guard, a knight, but most of all, she just wanted to be in control of her own fate. And yet, again and again she found herself orbiting Rapunzel like the moon circled the earth, too close to escape the gravity of her and yet too far away to touch, too far away to claim her for her own.

A warm hand on her own startled her, and she looked down into Rapunzel’s wide green eyes, “Cass, it’s okay.”

The mood in the tavern had shifted, and Cass looked around as the ruffians shuffled from foot to foot, some looking almost nostalgic. Rapunzel smiled at Hook-hand and then at the others, “You have dreams, don’t you? Would you like to talk about it?”

They spent the next half hour talking about dreams. From piano playing to ceramic unicorns and everything in between. It was actually kind of fascinating to Cassandra; she’d known many of their dreams already, but to witness them at this stage, for the first time realizing that maybe that dream was possible? It made her heart ache and she spent most of the time watching Rapunzel, a beam of sunlight shining into the hearts of people who desperately needed a little light in their lives. 

And most surprising of all, the food wasn’t actually terrible.

“All right, Raps,” she said, touching her hand. “We should probably get going soon.”

“So you’ve been Mr. Silent and Broody, what’s your dream?” Rapunzel said, speaking to someone that was obscured by a napping Shorty.

“Uh. An island. By myself. Sleeping on gigantic piles of gold.”

The voice was familiar, one that often haunted Cassandra’s nightmares. She narrowed her eyes, moving to Rapunzel’s side, “Your nose looks better on the wanted poster, Rider.”

The offense on his face was worth it, and he pressed a hand to his chest, “Surprised you’ve been looking at anything but Blondie here.” He lowered his voice in a faux aside, adding, “Is it just me or did the temperature in here actually drop? Sure you want to hang out with her?”

Problem. Definitely a problem. 

Cass gently took Rapunzel’s arm, “We’ve really gotta go, Raps. If tall, dark and annoying is here chances are trouble is gonna follow.”

“Yes, I _am_ tall, dark and … wait what?” Eugene waved one of his hands in Cass’s general direction, “I don’t even _know_ you!”

“Your reputation precedes you.” Cass tugged on Rapunzel’s hand, making for the door, but she saw a shadow by the window. Dark hair, the curvature of a familiar face; she’d forgotten her mother for so long but the memory had become fresh and new. _Gothel_.

Gothel knew Raps was here! Cass glanced back at Eugene just as the door burst open. A young man grinned at them, then pointed at Eugene, “Soon as I saw you, I knew who you were Rider!”

“Guess you’re right, little Ms. Bodyguard,” Eugene puffed out his chest, “My reputation does indeed precede me!”

“Guards’ll be here soon and then I’ll get that reward!”

Eugene immediately deflated, “You have _got_ to be kidding me.”

“Yeah, that’s about what I expected.”

“What’s going on?”

Cass pulled Rapunzel behind the bar, smacking the lever for the secret passage as she passed it, “Guards are going to come to arrest your new friend and if we stick around we’re probably going to get caught up in it and I don’t know about you but I don’t want to watch the lanterns from a prison cell.”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened, and she slid down into the passage.

“Good luck with your dream, sunshine,” Hook-hand said. He nodded at Cass, “We’ll keep ‘em occupied, don’t you worry.”

Cass hopped down, then hesitated, glancing back the way she’d come. She really _shouldn’t_ , but with Eugene’s crimes they might very well _hang_ him and … while that might benefit her in the long run, she’d never forgive herself. “ _Eugene!_ Come on!”

He jumped down, the door closing behind them before he seemed to realize what she’d called him, “I’m sorry, _what_ did you call me?”

_For the love of--_

“Talk later, we need to put distance between us and them before Maximus sniffs us out.”

Eugene fell into step next to her as they followed Rapunzel, “You know what? That’s fair, that’s fair. That’s a mystery we can solve later, like how you know the horse’s name or why your girlfriend has super long hair.”

Cass stopped abruptly, turning and grabbing Eugene by the front of his shirt and yanking him down to her eye level. “Listen. I’m only going to say this once. That girl is literal sunshine. She’s naive and sheltered, rescued from a tower she’s lived her whole life in. She wants to see the lanterns tomorrow night, and we’re going to make sure she sees those lanterns. Got it?”

“Uh huh.” Eugene pulled back, brushing his hands down his chest, “So you’re like some knight in shining armor. Have we met? Because I feel this vague sort of familiar disgust and nausea and heebie jeebies just being near you.”

She had to count backwards from ten.

“There’s more to this than the lights though, isn’t it.” He fixed her with a perceptive look and she was about to do something rash to prevent what she knew he was going to say when Rapunzel called out her name.

Turning on her heel, Cass marched through the passage after Rapunzel, and was legitimately surprised when she recognized the quarry dam. So _this_ what caused it to collapse? Rapunzel? Or more likely, Eugene. “You never told—” She bit her tongue, “You should have waited, Raps.”

“Sorry,” She smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, don’t apologize.” Cass sighed and squeezed her shoulder, “I’m just feeling a little cranky is all.”

“Well we were having a good time and it was rudely interrupted,” she pointed out.

“Hey, guys?!” Eugene bolted out from the cave and nearly ran into Cass, “There’s about ten guards and a really ticked off horse coming our way.”

Cass started to say something but Rapunzel was already on the move, using her hair to swing away. Drawing her sword and pulling her mask up over her face, Cass prepared herself to fight.

“Uh, think I could get a sword?”

“Here!” Raps threw something up towards them, and Eugene caught it. He stared at the frying pan, then down at Rapunzel, “How do you expect me to fight with this?”

“Just go with it, Fit-Rider.” Cass stared down the tunnel, just as the guards and Max burst out of it. She knew all of them, of course, and she could beat most of them one on one, or even in a small group. At this stage in Cassandra’s life, during these events, she still couldn’t have bested her father, nor Max. But Cass had extra years of experience and training on her side and a very important behind her.

She just … didn’t particularly relish the idea of fighting either of them.

Her father looked at her, somewhat puzzled, “Who are you? Never mind, if you’re with Rider we’re bringing you in and sorting it out later.”

That was just about what she’d expected and she grinned behind her mask as she spun her sword around. Max snorted, drawing a sword from one of the guards before charging forward. Eugene parried the attack with his frying pan, looking both surprised and delighted that it worked as Cass flipped over the horse and darted towards her father. She slashed low, making him move back, blocking a strike from one of the other guards before spinning around and knocking him out with her fist. By the time her father moved in again, she had knocked out the other two guards with him. Maybe she should have killed them; it would have been really easy, it would have been exactly the thing Zhan Tiri would have pushed her towards. Kill, draw blood, stain her hands until she was bathing in it.

Was that the path she’d been heading down? _Murder_? She recoiled at how easy it could have been, and in her distraction she was disarmed, nearly losing her hand in the process. Cass backed to the edge of the cliff, realizing Eugene was in the same predicament. He glanced at her, smiling nervously, “Eh heh. I won’t tell anyone if you won’t?”

“Deal.”

A lasso of golden hair wrapped around the both of them and then they were yanked off. Cass untangled herself before landing, rolling as she did so, but Eugene was not so lucky and she almost felt bad for him. _Almost_.

Above and behind them she could hear the splintering sound of wood, and then gravel and rock giving way. Checking to make sure that Eugene was moving, she bolted towards Rapunzel and would have swept her into her arms if given half a chance, “Go go go!”

The cracking and splintering turned into a cacophonous roar as the dam broke and Cass frantically searched for a way out that wasn’t the tiny tunnel directly ahead of them as a massive pillar threatened to crush them. There _had_ to be a better way, but the alternate would be to wash away in the water with no guarantee they’d survive. Suddenly, she felt herself lifted up by Eugene and as they reached Rapunzel she grabbed her. The trio crashed through the small entrance just as the pillar slammed into the ground behind them.

Cass had her body wrapped around Rapunzel protectively, and she took a moment to collect herself before she lifted her head. The tower, The Snuggly Duckling, Eugene being there, now this? Even if she _hadn’t_ been trying to retrace Rapunzel’s steps it felt as though certain events were still destined to happen.

She looked at where Eugene had landed, then at the girl cradled in her arms and something deep within her raged with despair. But then what had she actually expected would happen? That the inexorable magnetic force between Eugene and Rapunzel could somehow be diverted and allow her a chance, however small? If she’d even wanted that chance to begin with.

_Now you’re just lying to yourself._

The sound of water pouring in broke Cass out of her thoughts, and she untangled herself from Rapunzel as the water started to rise rapidly. Using her sword, she tried to pry at some of the rocks, even as she pried apart her memory for what Rapunzel had told her of this day. Eugene had mentioned _something_ when they were telling her this story but what, what had it been?

Behind her, as the water reached her head, she heard Rapunzel quickly singing, and as the darkness settled, a golden glow filled the water. Eugene panicked briefly, but she had to admit he recovered well. Cass’s eyes searched around for some kind of escape, and they all noticed the direction Rapunzel’s hair was flowing. Cass dove down, digging at the rocks, clawing and pulling as quickly as she could. She’d always been good at holding her breath, but Rapunzel? Eugene? She had no idea.

The rubble shifted and then they were sucked down further into the tunnel and Cass nearly lost the breath she still had in her lungs when she hit a wall. But the wall budged, and she and Eugene both pushed and shoved at it until it broke. And then Cass was briefly airborne before she was underwater again. But this water was calmer, smoother, a lazy river and not the torrent from the broken dam. With aching arms, Cass hauled Rapunzel onto the shore, making sure that Pascal and Eugene were still with them.

As Eugene hacked up his lungs, she nudged Rapunzel, “That was good thinking, Raps. Raps?”

Rapunzel didn’t respond. In fact, she wasn’t moving. Ice shot through Cass as she rolled Rapunzel onto her back and leaned her cheek over her mouth. Her chest ached, the ice weighing her down with fear.

“She okay?”

Voice cracking, she replied, “She’s not breathing.”

Cass turned Rapunzel’s head, punching her fist down onto the princess’s chest several times. Rapunzel spasmed and then coughed up water as Cassandra held her hair back. Unable to help herself, she wrapped her arms around her, “Easy, Raps. Easy.”

Rapunzel groaned, leaning her head against Cass’s arm, “Apparently, I’m not actually a fish.”

Her entire body was shaking, but Cass still grinned, “Can we not put that to the test again?”

“Yeah no.”

Once they were standing, Cass set about preparing a fire while Rapunzel freaked Eugene out with her magical healing hair. She glanced in their direction once or twice, only to catch Rapunzel looking at the ground or at Pascal or the pile of wood that Cass had gathered. Pretty much anywhere but directly at Cass. Not knowing what it meant and not wanting to assume anything, Cass got the fire lit and sat down in front of it, only half listening as Rapunzel told Eugene about her hair.

As the sun sank below the horizon, her life before felt like a far distant memory, the heat of her anger burning out to a single, solitary ember deep within her heart. As the fire dried her clothing and warmed her skin, she tried to trace how fate had led her here, back to the beginning of it all, and she couldn’t find an answer. What would it mean for Rapunzel that she was the one to pull her from that tower? What would it mean for _her_? Cass stared into the flames and wondered if she could have one of the things she desired more than any other; to be equal to Rapunzel. To be equal in their friendship. To be equal in her heart.

Rapunzel slid onto the ground next to her and laid her head on her shoulder, “Flynn — Eugene, he said his name is actually Eugene, isn’t it cute? Anyway he and Pascal went to … Everything okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Just thinking about things.” Raps’s body was somehow warmer than the fire and old, needful feelings she’d so often had to bury threatened to claw their way out of her chest. At least her calling Eugene cute certainly helped cool Cass down.

Until Rapunzel snuggled closer and peered up at her, “They don’t seem to be happy thoughts.”

Putting an arm around her, Cass asked, “What do you know about friendship, Raps?”

“That Pascal is my best friend, and that friends look out for each other and always try to be there for each other,” Rapunzel answered. “Someone you always get along with and there’s always laughter and joy!”

“You don’t think friends can’t argue, or disagree? Or that sometimes friends can hurt each other, even just by accident?”

Rapunzel frowned, lifting her head from Cass’s shoulder. “I don’t … Pascal and I never argue?”

Gently, Cass stroked her fingers through Rapunzel’s hair. It really did feel like silk and she fought the desire to bury her face in it, “People are complicated, Rapunzel. We all have our masks we wear for the rest of the world and sometimes when we let people in to see the real us, it makes us vulnerable. It’s really easy to make assumptions, and really easy to hurt someone on accident, let alone on purpose.”

Rapunzel hadn’t meant to hurt her, but she _had_ , and perhaps her greatest failing had been not understanding or even acknowledging that. This girl, she hadn’t done any of that yet, and maybe now she wouldn’t, but Cass couldn’t know and she couldn’t trust it and yet it would be so easy to let her in even if it meant a dagger in her heart.

Searching her eyes, Rapunzel was silent for a time. Then she drew closer, lifting her hand to cup Cass’s face and make sure it was turned towards her, “A friend hurt you, Cassandra?”

“Yeah,” she rasped.

“What happened?”

Rapunzel’s fingers were like a lit match against Cass’s skin, “Uh. We … were on different levels. Not equals. And I don’t think she even realized, but she would do or say things that reinforced it. Sometimes she could be a little pushy, too. But she never meant anything by it but it just kept happening, and I guess I let the resentment build up…” Her hand throbbed, a very strong reminder of everything that had led to the Moonstone, “I’m not saying I have no fault in everything, but I just wish she’d have _listened_ to me, about boundaries and … a lot of other things.”

“I’m sorry,” Rapunzel said, exactly what Cass wanted to hear but not at the right time. “I’m sorry that you went through that. I guess friendship really can be complicated. Do you still care about her?”

 _More than anything in the world, more than I ever wanted to._ “Yeah. But I don’t know if this is something that can be easily fixed.”

“Maybe not easily fixed,” Rapunzel said. “But that doesn’t mean it’s impossible.” Her hand dropped from Cass’s face and landed on her right hand and Rapunzel caught the momentary hiss of pain. “Are you hurt?”

“It’s just an old injury.”

Somehow, Rapunzel didn’t believe her, but her fingers stopped at the cuffs of her gloves and she looked at her questioningly, “May I?”

As though she understood she couldn’t just pull the glove off, as though she was trying to let Cass know she understood consent and permission, as though she were trying and learning and the old Rapunzel, the one Cass knew, might not have hesitated like this. And maybe the new one wouldn’t have either had they not just had this conversation, so Cass just found herself nodding. Rapunzel smiled, pulling the glove off and looking at the charred, damaged skin of Cass’s hand and her eyes softened in sympathy. Her fingers stroked at Cass’s skin, “Would you like me to try to heal you?”

Something in Cass balked; healing this felt like a cop out, the scarred husk a reminder and a promise to herself. If she let Raps just heal it away, would that mean she’d given up?

“I’m guessing this has something to do with your friend.”

“You could say that.” Cass closed her fingers around two of Rapunzel’s, “It was an accident. Decay magic, sort of the opposite of your hair. I don’t know if trying something would actually reverse it or make it worse.”

“Well, the choice is yours.”

It really was, wasn’t it? Cass had a choice, several of them, a sort of running tally of choices she kept making today that was leading her in directions she couldn’t predict. She leaned her head in, catching herself a fraction of a heartbeat in time. Her breath mingled with Rapunzel’s as she rasped, “Thanks, Raps. That means a lot to me. Now I think we should rest.”

“Probably a good idea,” Rapunzel agreed.

“Okay, I’ll—” Cass suddenly found herself pulled down by Rapunzel, head pillowed on her chest and Rapunzel’s hands in her hair. The only thing she could hear was a rapid heartbeat and she wasn’t even sure if that was Rapunzel’s or her own.

“Guess I’ll take first watch.” She heard Eugene say, hearing the eyeroll in his voice, but she was too afraid to move just then. Cassandra wasn’t too worried, even if Maximus could track a falcon on a cloudy day; their trip through the river should have thrown him off the trail. 

She just was completely unable to move, even if she wanted to.

“Good night Eugene,” Raps called out.

“Good night, Blondie.”


	3. Seeing the Light

Cass felt like she was floating inside a warm cocoon, a gentle rhythmic beating surrounding her. Sunlight filtered through a golden halo as she opened her eyes. Rapunzel was curled in against her, head in the crook of her neck and her hair surrounding them like a silken blanket. She stared down at Rapunzel’s face, her skin glistening in the light. 

Brushing a strand of hair from Rapunzel’s face, Cass leaned down and kissed her forehead. It was out of her control, this action, this need to feel Rapunzel’s skin against her lips. There’d been a time, in what felt a lifetime ago, when she’d been this close but she hadn’t had the nerve then. Rapunzel sometimes had nightmares and Cass had been like a security blanket.

But she was a bad guy now, wasn’t she? And bad guys took what they wanted. And what she wanted, what she was forced to _admit_ she wanted, was molded against her body like she belonged there.

Rapunzel’s eyes fluttered open as Cass stroked her thumb up and down her cheek and her smile was as bright as the dawn. “Good morning, fair knight.”

Being neither, Cass almost raised an objection. Instead, she smiled back, an unwelcome but familiar sensation rattling around inside her heart, “Good morning.”

Nibbling on her lower lip, Raps’s cheeks reddened. She slid a hand up Cass’s arm, and then her fingers slowly moved across the back of her neck. And this wasn’t right but it was very right and a war raged in Cass’s head and her heart and she _hesitated_. Rapunzel made the decision for her, closing her eyes and leaning her head up.

“Ah!”

Eugene’s cry of distress had Cass and Rapunzel on their feet in seconds, Cass half drawing her sword before she realized it was only Max trying to drag the man away. She laughed and slid her weapon back into its sheath, resting her hand there, “Oh this is priceless.”

Rapunzel shook her head, looking dazed for half a second before she rushed after them, “Hey! Hey! Stop!”

As Rapunzel tried to talk Max out of arresting Eugene and instead helping them, Cass went down to the river and splashed some water on her face. She felt like a woman lost in the desert who’d just had life-saving water snatched away from her.

“Cass!” Rapunzel ran up to her, “Max is going to be joining us! We’re making so many friends!”

Cass looked up at her, only for Rapunzel’s cheeks to color as she averted her gaze and tucked some hair behind her ears, “That’s great, Raps. The more the merrier.”

“Eugene says there’s dancing and stuff. In the city.” Rapunzel held out her hand to help Cass up, “I can’t wait to see it.”

“It’s something special,” Cass promised her, taking her hand and standing.

“Then I’m glad I get to share it with you.” Rapunzel stared up at her, looking as if she wanted to continue their silent conversation from before Max had tried to arrest Eugene.

_Oh don’t say that, Raps…_ She was only going to give her hope for something that couldn’t be. The voice in her head, distant and faint, tried to half-heartedly warn her of Rapunzel’s treachery, but she barely heard it.

With Fidella still at the Snuggly Duckling, they had to share Max, which put Cass in the unpleasant position of being between Raps and Eugene. It might have been easier to make Eugene walk, but this way was a lot faster and before long they were crossing the bridge into Corona.

Rapunzel’s eyes were wide as she took in everything; the buildings and the banners and all the people who were going about their day. In her defense, she’d never seen anything like this and Cass felt like she was seeing Corona for the first time through Rapunzel’s eyes. It was strange and kind of exciting and she might have been smiling.

“We’ve got to do something about her hair,” Eugene said, folding his arms as he looked around. He spotted a trio of girls braiding their hair and grinned.

“Problem solved,” Cass agreed.

“That’s probably gonna take awhile.” Eugene jerked his shoulder, “Come on, I’ll bet she’s never tried a candy apple before.”

They fell into step together, though Cass couldn’t help but feel nervous about leaving Rapunzel alone, even if she _was_ in a crowd of people and making the _year_ of three little girls with braid obsessions. “No, I don’t think she has.”

“Okay, so three candy apples,” he replied, then glanced at Max. “And I _guess_ a regular apple for prance-a-lot here.”

Cass shrugged, glancing behind her as they got in line.

“So what’s _really_ your deal? You’ve got this…” Eugene twirled his hands at her, “Demonic hell-beast quality to you, but you’ve been watching that girl like she’s --”

“I’m the one that pulled her out of her tower,” Cass said. “I’m responsible for her, in so far as anyone can be responsible for anyone else.”

“Uh huh.” Eugene didn’t look convinced, “So do you always go around looking to rescue damsels not in distress?”

“I’m not a hero, if that’s what you’re trying to imply.”

“Kind of think you want to be.” He tapped his chin, “Or maybe some kind of _anti-hero_. Frankly I could see you hanging out with bats. Literally. Upside down and everything.”

“Good to know some things never change.” Cass shook her head, “Someone needed help and … I helped.”

“Yeah. Sounds like a hero to me.” He held out two of the candy apples and she snatched them from him.

Gritting her teeth, she replied, “Let's just get back to Raps.”

Eugene tossed Max a regular apple as he followed Cass, and nearly ran into her when she came to an abrupt stop. Rapunzel was standing in the square near the fountain, her hair braided and yet still hanging down to her ankles. Flowers and ribbons had been woven into the golden braid and when she turned and smiled at them it felt as though summer itself was bestowing Cass with a blessing. She’d _seen_ Rapunzel with her hair braided before, seen it with flowers before and yet … Cass couldn’t look away, couldn’t stop the trembling, unsteady beat of her heart or the need to sweep Rapunzel into her arms and kiss her. Or fall to her knees before her and confess her sins.

“Wow, huh?” Eugene elbowed her, a knowing look on his face as someone struck up some music and Rapunzel began to dance around. Months of pain, of resentment and anger washed away in the flood of warmth from Rapunzel’s smile.

Desperate to bury her feelings, Cass moved to turn away but Rapunzel swept past, grasping her hand and pulling her into the dance. Then it was too late for Cass. Too late to hold onto her anger, too late to ignore that she loved Rapunzel far more than she hated her. As inevitable as the rising of the sun, Cass pulled Rapunzel close as they spun around, moving to the music as one.

When at last the music had faded and they stood still, Cass dug her fingers into the small of Rapunzel’s back, breathing heavily. Rapunzel laughed, looking as breathless as Cassandra felt. “So what else can we do? Is there some place with books? I saw some people drawing with chalk, and oh oh there was this food stall I think? It smelled like cookies!”

“We’ll do whatever you want,” Cass promised, laughing as she tore her eyes from Rapunzel’s lips..

“Why don’t you take her to the place, with the books,” Eugene said. “Starting to get a little nervous being out in the open like this anyway.”

“You mean the library?” Cass asked.

“Yeah, that thing.”

“How many books does the library have?” Rapunzel latched herself onto Cass’s arm, “I have eight books and I know that’s a lot. My favorite is the kissing book.”

Not for the first time, Cass had some very unkind thoughts for Gothel, though it was only recently she’d had to contend with the fact that the woman was her very own mother. Her own flesh and blood had treated Rapunzel like a thing to be used and had abandoned _her_ as if she hadn’t mattered. 

With her memories of her childhood before she was adopted fragile at best, Cass couldn’t even say how her mother would have treated her later in life. A nuisance, unwanted, unloved. And Cass, unknowingly, had been striving to feel loved her whole entire life without knowing why.

But, but she’d had her father. She’d had Raps. Even _Eugene_ and she’d _thrown it all away_. Gothel had manipulated Rapunzel and Zhan Tiri had done the same with Cass. Deep down, she knew this to be true just as she still knew there had been good reasons for her to be upset and angry. Yet here she was, reduced to ruin instead of talking it out like adults. Instead of being honest. Fester and rot in her heart and in her mind and a voice, that voice, that little person finding the screws for her thumbs and _turning them_.

Looking at Raps with flowers in her hair, chalk smudges on her cheeks as she pored through dozens of books, Cass made a choice. A choice to stop fighting and arguing with herself, a choice to stop listening to that echo of Zhan Tiri’s voice in her head. A choice to let herself _hope_.

“What is it, Cass?” Rapunzel shifted closer, resting a hand on her knee.

Every time Rapunzel touched her, Cass felt herself burn, “Just…thinking.”

“About your friend?”

“Kind of. Wishing I could have done things differently. Talked it out. There’s so much I want to say to her but I don’t know if she’ll ever truly understand how she hurt me.”

“How about I make you a promise.”

Cass put a finger over Rapunzel’s soft lips, “No. I think I know what you want to promise. That we’ll talk things out, that we’ll be honest with each other. And I think we will be, but I don’t want it to be a promise. Because sometimes things happen out of our control and promises get broken even if you don’t mean to. Promises are for big things we can control, not the things we can’t predict.”

“Okay…” Rapunzel didn’t quite look like she liked that, but she accepted it. But then she took Cass’s hand and kissed her fingertips, “Not a promise but an… I’ll try?”

“Yeah.” Cass smiled through blurred vision, “That one is okay.” This was Rapunzel after all, and Cass knew Rapunzel. Cass knew Rapunzel was resolving herself to try her hardest. Maybe she wouldn’t succeed; no, she would probably mess it up sometimes, but it was enough that she would try. 

Surprisingly, it was enough. It was turning out that Cass made a terrible villain.

Someone rapped on the doorway, and Cass looked away from Rapunzel. “What?”

Shorty wobbled, macking his lips together, “What?”

“What do you want, Shorty?”

“The tall man with the very handsome nose told me to tell you,” he said.

“Tell us what?” Rapunzel asked, taking Cass’s hand when she offered it to help her up. She didn’t let go once she was standing.

“Uh, something about fish,” he slurred. “I rememember there being a _fish_.” Shorty shoved his hand down the front of his pants, “Wait! I think I got it.”

Cass’s face twisted up in disgust.

“Ta-da!” He whipped out a large mackerel and kissed it, “I missed you.”

“Eugene is at the docks,” Cass guessed, pulling Rapunzel towards the door and trying to ignore the kissing sounds coming from Shorty and the fish.

“What is _with_ him?” Rapunzel whispered. “I’m a little concerned.”

“He’s uhm. Just kind of like that,” Cass replied. “Pretty sure it’s the drinking.”

“Shouldn’t… couldn’t someone help him?”

Cass slowed down, peering askance at Raps, “There are a lot of things people do to cope with their lives and not all of those things are healthy.”

“But…” She glanced back towards the library, “Surely there’s something we can do.”

“Well, first he has to want to be helped, and as far as I can tell he’s happy?” Cass frowned, wondering why exactly no one had attempted an intervention with the man. Or if maybe people had just given up long before she or Raps had been born, “But I’ll tell you what; if he wants it, we’ll see what we can do.”

Rapunzel nodded, “It can’t hurt to try. I mean, sure, he’s happy, but if he’s using alcohol to cope there has to be a healthier way we can help him find.”

She started to swing her arm, the one with the hand still holding Cass’s which forced Cass to swing her arm with her. There was a bounce in Rapunzel’s step, too, as the sun started to set. She’d always intended to find a spot on the water for Rapunzel to watch the lanterns as they rose from the castle and then the surrounding town. 

It would be different than however it had happened originally; she only knew that Rapunzel had once said the lights where when she realized she was falling for Eugene. Her heart started to sink as the shadows grew longer and it felt like she was delivering Rapunzel directly into Eugene’s arms. Destiny was funny that way, to give her hope and then take it away, but as long as Rapunzel was happy, she supposed it didn’t matter. She was really just here to give their friendship a reset on more even footing. To be friends with Rapunzel and no just a servant with delusions of grandeur. She was not here to steal hearts and she had to remind herself of that.

“There you are!” Eugene waved them down, “You’re just in time, it’s about to start and it’s going to be really good!” He picked Rapunzel up by the shoulders and set her into a rowboat, then turned towards Cass, “Get in.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Boy, you are _really_ bad at this.” Eugene put an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the boat, “ _You_ brought her here to see her dream. And I think we both know what one of your dreams is. I mean, I don’t know what portal of hell you crawled out of, or why there’s a lot more to you than you’re letting on, but I don’t think you’re a bad person. I think you’re like all of us, a little human inside.” He pinched two fingers together, “A little.”

“What about you?” Wasn’t that _Eugene’s_ destiny? To fall in love with Rapunzel and become a better man?

But he didn’t seem like he was that bad to begin with, and as she’d witnessed at the Snuggly Duckling one needn’t fall in love with Rapunzel to benefit from a little sunlight. Fear and cynicism and hope all sparked to life deep within her.

“I’ve got Max and we can watch from here,” he assured her. “I always did like this day.”

“Just be careful, Eugene.” She glanced around, “Her mother is still out there, and she’s not a good person.”

He nodded, growing serious, “I’ll keep an eye out. Try to relax.”

“Thanks.” She nodded back, then slipped into the rowboat before Eugene pushed them away from the dock with one foot. Cass started to row, watching Rapunzel look out over the water, as the stars began to come out. Pascal climbed up onto the prow to get a better view of the castle, but Cass’s attention was almost entirely on Rapunzel.

“So, uhm… what’s supposed to happen?” Rapunzel squeezed the edge of the boat, excitement and nerves all at once. She looked almost _scared_. But could Cass blame her? It wasn’t every day you were faced with your dream coming true, and what if it wasn’t what you’d hoped it would be?

She knew what would happen. _First, the one by itself in memory of the lost princess, and then a thousand more, lifting up and up like a shimmering curtain of light and a thousand more after that._

“Mm, you’re going to have to see for yourself.” _Happy birthday, Raps._

“ _Cass_!” Rapunzel laughed, eyes lifting to the sky.

Something flickered, near the castle. A single glowing point of soft light that floated over the city like a star come to earth. 

Rapunzel was enraptured, following the trail with her eyes, mouth hanging open slightly. And then, as it always had as far back Cass could remember, the sky _ignited_. Hundreds, thousands of lanterns rose, carried aloft by the flames burning within. Some were picked up by the breeze, or by an updraft, but before too long the sky was on fire. Thousands of flickering candles drifting through the air, the lights of hope. 

_Please_ , they prayed. _Please come back to us._

Rapunzel clambered too and fro on the boat, trying to find the best angle to view the lanterns. There were tears streaming down her cheeks and as one lantern drifted towards them she couldn’t hold back a little sob. Cass slid down next to her, reaching for the lantern to help Rapunzel lift it up before it could be ruined. The sun crest was instantly familiar to her and it felt appropriate, at least, that the lantern from Rapunzel’s parents would find its way to her. As for Cassandra, she didn’t know _what_ she was feeling. Sadness and joy and a keen sense of anticipation all at once.

Some years, people sang, and others they were silent. There’d been sad songs, ballads, hopeful diddies and mournful poetry written for this night.

Tonight it was quiet. Somber. It had been eighteen years. Eighteen long years for parents without their child, eighteen long years for a people without their princess. No one, it seemed, had the heart to sing.

Cass’s hand was still gripped in Rapunzel’s as they settled back into the boat. Lanterns orbited them the same way they had always circled each other, Cass caught in Rapunzel’s gravitational pull all over again; or perhaps she’d never actually escaped it. Rapunzel gazed at her, joy writ across her face and a nervous energy in the air that lit a fire in Cass’s veins as bright as that of the lanterns above. 

Somewhere above them, there finally came song. A woman’s voice, high and clear. A song of promise, that the sun would rise again, that even from the darkness night there would always be hope kindled like the lanterns. It spread, rippling through the crowd until the whole of Corona was swept up in that promise and that hope.

And then it was too late for second thoughts, too late to stop herself, too late for pains and worries far away and in another time. That last little voice of resistance went quiet, the chains of ice and stone around her heart breaking away. Rapunzel was _right here_ , so close and looking at her in the way she’d never allowed herself to hope for. Hope kindled. Here. Now.

A chance to begin again.

Their lips met, Rapunzel’s body pressing against hers in a warm embrace. Rapunzel tasted a little like candied apples and the taste and scent overwhelmed Cassandra’s senses. Cass wanted all of Rapunzel, forever and ever and for just a moment in time, just _this_ moment in time, she could be selfish and have Rapunzel all to herself. The searing heat of her body through her dress, the soft sigh falling from her lips, the way her fingers tangled into Cass’s shirt and her hair. It lingered for an eternity, until the last of the lanterns had drifted away.

“Wow,” Rapunzel whispered, giggling as she buried her face into the crook of Cass’s neck. “Oh Cass…”

Not trusting her words, Cass simply held Rapunzel against her, savoring it until Rapunzel lifted her head. Rapunzel looked at her curiously, then brushed her thumb across Cass’s cheek, “Is this good crying or bad crying?”

“What?” Cass lifted her hand to her own face, then blinked her eyes and laughed. Oh, it felt _good_ to laugh like that, “It’s good, Sunshine, it’s good.”

Almost before she was done speaking, Rapunzel threw her arms around Cass and kissed her again. The movement knocked her onto her back with Rapunzel on top of her, but Cass really, really didn’t mind. Rapunzel broke the kiss, pushing herself up and gazing down at Cass as her hair starting to come loose from its braid, hung around their heads like a golden curtain. She’d once had a dream like this, too, but Cass slid her hands down to Rapunzel’s hips and kept them there.

“I feel dizzy and like my heart wants to beat out of my chest,” Rapunzel whispered, running her right hand up Cassandra’s chest. “But in a good way. One of my books, the princess felt faint around the knight and swooned a lot, and I’m starting to understand what that means.”

_We’re in the middle of the water on a boat_ Cass reminded herself.

“Cass? You’re trembling, was it something I said?”

“No,” Cass rasped. “But it’s getting late and we should get back to shore and find a place to stay for the night.” Before she jumped into the cold water.

“We should be honest with each other,” Rapunzel reminded her in a gently scolding tone, because _of course_ that would come back to bite her right here and right now.  
Staring at her, Cass finally did something she should have done a long time ago. She was honest, “You’re the most kind, most beautiful person I’ve ever met. Having you … someone like you … I’ve dreamed of moments like this. I’m shaking because I want to keep kissing you, to do _more_ than just kiss you, but I’m holding back because you deserve better.”

“More than…” Rapunzel’s face went from puzzled to realization to understanding, then to embarrassment and finally curiosity, “Oh. Wow, I mean I feel the same way but I wouldn’t know where to begin. Mother told me about the birds and the bees and I’ve thought about what it would be like to have a boyfriend or something? Since I know she probably wants grandchildren someday, but I don’t know how that’ll work with two girls and it’s probably _way_ too soon to be talking about children and--”

“We’ll figure it out,” Cass promised, swallowing a surge of anger at the mention of Mother Gothel.

“Do you think Eugene will be okay if we got our own inn room?” Rapunzel’s question left Cass feeling incredibly dizzy and she could only nod in response as she sat up, Rapunzel still in her lap. Impulsively, driven by Rapunzel nibbling at her lip while looking at her through her lashes, she kissed her again. Because it was _okay_ , she was allowed to, Rapunzel _wanted_ her to. And maybe more once they settled in for the night, though Cass wasn’t going to assume or expect anything on that count. But it _would_ be a dream come true.

“What happened to rowing?” Rapunzel laughed and Cass reached for the oars. 

“Was it everything you hoped for?” Cass started to row them back to the dock, “The lights, I mean.”

“Everything I _ever_ dreamed,” she said. “Everything and so, _so_ much more! I can never thank you enough, Cass.”

“You don’t have to. Just…” Giving her a chance was enough.

She steered them in towards the docks as Rapunzel excitedly talked about the lanterns, painting a picture with words as easily as she could paint with watercolors. For the first time, in a very long time, Cass felt at _peace_.

Until something hit her in the head and she toppled forward into the water as Rapunzel screamed her name.


	4. What Once Was Mine

Sound swam around Cass’s head, voices like echoes in a hollow room distant and hollow. Gradually, it all came together into something coherent and she could make out someone calling her name. Head pounding, her eyes snapped open to see Eugene much too close and looking much too concerned. It was almost touching in a strange and unusual way, so she shoved at him, “Ugh, you smell like hay.”

“Was taking a nap in the stables,” he explained, stepping back when Cass rebuffed his offer to help her up and not looking all that insulted about it.

Cass realized she probably should have accepted the offer of help as the world tilted a little bit and she felt bile rise in her throat. Assessing herself, she realized her clothing was damp and clinging to her body and — “ _Raps_?!”

“I don’t know,” Eugene said, holding out a blanket that was probably stolen. “Max dragged you out of the water. For a second there I thought I was gonna have to do CPR. No offense, but _blech_.”

“None taken.” After wrapping herself in the blanket, she touched the back of her head and winced at the tenderness. Someone had managed to hit her from behind and if Raps was missing she had a very good idea of who, “Eugene, Raps is in danger, and if we don’t find her soon we’re never going to see her again.”

“Her mother?” He guessed.

“I’d put money on them being gone from her tower by noon.” How long had she been out? How had she not _drowned_? Providence or luck, maybe, but none of that would matter if she lost Rapunzel to Gothel.

“Oh! Well that works out because I kind of left… I mean, lost something near there.”

“I’m sure you did.” The sound of boots on cobblestones drew her attention as a gaggle of guards rounded the corner down the street. Cass pulled part of the blanket up over her head so her father might not recognize her and tugged on Eugene’s arm to turn him away from them, “Just walk calmly, you’re escorting an old lady home. Just walk slowly.”

He gave her a devious smile.

“Don’t you _dare_ say it.”

“Come _on_ you walked right into that one!”

“ _Rider!_ ”

“Shit.” So much for subtle. Cass tossed off the blanket and started to run, Eugene only a few inches behind her and to her left. Jumping over a cart, she veered right, making a run for the bridge and relative safety. But as she reached it, she realized Eugene was no longer with her. She was alone.

Eugene had slowed down, and as she watched he went left once he was assured the guards were following him and not Cass. He glanced in her direction, nodded once, and kept running.

_Of all the…_

“God, Eugene, you’re going to get yourself killed!” Cass ran her fingers through her hair, trying to put together a timeline from what they’d told her years ago. Eugene was saved from the gallows shortly after sunrise because Max had brought in the ruffians but he’d barely made it before Gothel could spirit Rapunzel away from the tower. Of course, she didn’t remember if Rapunzel had said that was Gothel’s plan, but it didn’t matter because that made the most sense. Gothel prized one thing and one thing alone; Rapunzel’s hair. And if she thought the tower location was compromised, she’d find a new place to take Rapunzel, far away from Corona. They really _would_ never see her again and God only knew what unspeakable things Gothel would do in the future.

She saw Max charging towards her and waved both of her arms, “Max! Both Eugene and Raps are in trouble! I need your help.”

Max huffed and bobbed his head and Cass swung up onto his back, barely settling in before he was bolting out of the city. They dashed through the woods, Cass ducking branches and leaves as the stallion barrelled through the trees. It took almost no time at all despite feeling like an eternity before she saw the vine covered tunnel. 

“Max! You get help and save Eugene, I’ll go after Rapunzel!”

Snorting, Max slowed down enough for Cass to jump off. She hit the ground and rolled, jumping to her feet as she sprinted to the vines and the tunnel that would lead her to Rapunzel. Slowing to a stealthy walk, Cass pushed her way through the vines and then peered up at the tower. A light was on and shadows flickered within, telling her they were still here. Good. 

Cass knew that any approach across the open grass between here and the tower would reveal her to Gothel. So instead, she crept around the edge of the little valley until she was forced to move towards the tower by the shape of the cliff and the waterfall. Slowly, carefully, keeping to the shadows as best she could, Cass approached the tower.

There’d be no hair to climb up and if there were it would surely be a trap. Cass studied the stones, looking for good holds to place her hands and feet. But that was when she saw it, a shadow in the side of the tower. It was a _doorway_. And inside that doorway were stairs.

In her rush, she’d completely forgotten about this back way in, and she took a moment, pressing her palm against the cold stone, to remember how traumatic returning to this tower had been for Rapunzel. Cass could only imagine that being taken back against her will would make that feeling worse.

“Sorry, Raps. I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings than to you.”

Cass started up the stairs, taking each step carefully and trying to reduce her the sound her feet were making. The only other way out was through the window and Cass knew that Gothel wouldn’t simply throw Rapunzel out of it. Rapunzel would resist any attempts to force her to use her hair, at least for a little while, which would buy Cass time. It meant she was the only thing between Rapunzel’s freedom and being imprisoned for the rest of her life.

After several minutes, Cass was faced with the closed trap door. Pressing her ear to it, she could hear Rapunzel and Gothel arguing on the other side. Rapunzel’s voice was strong, confident, and Cass felt a surge of pride.

_I am the lost Princess. Aren't I? Did I mumble, Mother? Or should I even call you that?_

_Rapunzel, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?_

Cass dug her fingers into her palm, even as she rested her other hand on the hilt of her sword. The sound of Gothel's voice brought back many memories, most of them bad; she'd nearly ruined everything over this woman? Had Gothel ever loved her? Or did she only love the things that directly benefited her?

They moved away, too muffled for Cass to make out any more words, but there was anger in Rapunzel's voice, along with a note of panic and a broken heart. That anger returned full force, and she could make out a few of the words. Raps standing up for herself, defending herself. Confront her mother. Not wanting to take this moment from her, Cass hesitated. But Gothel's laugh sent a chill down Cassandra's spine, her voice again loud enough for Cass to make out.

"She's _dead_ dearest. And that _criminal_ will be hanged for his crimes."

Rapunzel let out a heart shattering wail that pierced through Cass's heart and rattled her bones. She couldn’t quite believe that she meant that much to Rapunzel, who from her perspective had only known her for a day and a half. She wanted to rush in and hold her and tell her it was all okay.

"Oh Rapunzel, don't throw a tantrum. All will be as it should be now, just as soon as I find us a new home."

"NO!" Rapunzel's voice was filled with a rage that Cassandra had never heard before, even though it broke with every other word, "You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me. And I will never let you use my hair again!"

"The world isn’t like your stupid _books_ , Rapunzel! I never should have let you have them, they only filled you with impossible ideals. There are no ‘grand adventures’ with ‘storybook love.’ No happy endings, no happily ever after. You want me to be the bad guy, _darling_? Fine. I’ll be the bad guy."

That was enough. Maybe she’d waited too long. But she’d heard enough. Cass shoved the trap door up, surging forward with all her strength. Gothel let out a surprised cry, whirling as she drew a wicked dagger and in that moment, just before her sword struck true, Cass hesitated. Gothel was her mother, in blood if in no other way. And she _had_ loved her, once.

The hesitation cost her, Gothel's blade slicing open Cass's shoulder and splattering one of Rapunzel’s paintings with blood. Cass backpedaled away, putting distance between them until she could assess the threat and deal with the conflicting emotions that were roiling within her like a storm. Cass had never actually _wanted_ to face her mother out of fear, and something much less tangible than that.

She hadn't wanted to face the idea that her mother might never have actually loved her. That she'd been a nuisance without any use. The thought had occurred to her in the academic sense, but now she knew she would be faced with knowing the answer, for real. Cass just didn’t know how she’d react to it, her stomach sinking.

"Cass!" Rapunzel took a step forward, crying in relief, only for Gothel to threaten her with the bloody knife.

"Cass... That name sounds familiar." Gothel turned a condescending gaze towards Cass, snapping her fingers as she tried to remember. "But I can't _quite_ place it."

That sinking feeling turned cold and hard. Cass’s hand started shaking, the sword wavering in her grip, "Are you ... are you fucking _serious_?! Do you even remember I _existed_?"

"Are you someone that _matters_ , girl?"

No blade could have cut as deeply as those words and the sword clattered to the floor. Cassandra was a little girl again, tugging on her mother's skirts all but begging for a kind word or gentle hand to take hers. Feeling numb, feeling on the edge of a breakdown she hadn't even known was coming, Cass snapped, "You were my _mother_!"

Rapunzel’s head snapped back and forth, face frozen in shock.

"Oh!" Gothel tapped her lip with one finger, " _That_. Well, that was a long time ago, dear, and you seem to have done quite well for yourself, rescuing lost princesses and all." 

She gestured vaguely at Cass with the point of her dagger, "But if you're here I suspect your boyfriend is on his way, probably with guards chasing him and I intend for us to be long gone by the time he gets here."

"Did you _ever_ love me? Even _once_?" Cass didn’t know why she persisted, not when the answer was as clear as daylight. Maybe she wanted to hear it in Gothel’s own words. Maybe she hoped she was wrong.

Gothel looked puzzled, "Why? You were only ever in the way. I was _glad_ to be rid of you, just as I was glad to be rid of your father." She approached Rapunzel, trailing a hand down her cheek, "Not like my beautiful flower, here."

“My ...father?”

Rapunzel shook, jerking away from her mother's touch, silent tears streaming down her cheeks, "You lied to me, my whole life you _lied_ to me. You stole me from my real parents, you _abandoned_ the girl you gave birth to and you _used_ me! And for what, less wrinkles?"

“Oh, Kathy or whatever was hardly the first.”

"She's right. You really are a _horrible_ woman," Eugene remarked, crouched in the window.

"Oh for the love of..." Gothel turned to Eugene, clearly seeing him as the greater threat. She slashed at him, and he rolled into the tower but she anticipated the direction he would go in. Gothel lunged towards him, her blade aimed directly at his heart.

But Cass was faster, her mother's blade sinking into her chest as she pushed Eugene out of the way.

She stood there, eyes locked onto Gothel’s as she lifted a hand to touch the hilt sticking out of her. It was so surreal that she couldn’t quite believe it. And then she barked a laugh, a hysterical, bitter sound, before sliding down the wall. Rapunzel rushed towards her, only to be roughly manhandled away. Cass drifted in and out of consciousness as the darkness took root, grasping and pulling her deeper and deeper deeper. She felt, rather than heard, Rapunzel kneel next to her and forced her eyes to open. To see the tears on Rapunzel’s face, the redness around her eyes, the desperate plea within them.

“ … take …take care...” She couldn’t finish her words, barely had the strength to grip a shard from a broken mirror as she knew _exactly_ what she was supposed to do.

She was comforted by the thought. The more things changed, the more they must stay the same. “ … love you.”

With the last ounce of energy she had left, Cass cut Rapunzel’s hair. There were twin cries of dismay, different reasons, different heartbreaks, but the darkness was settling quickly now, sounds fading to background noise and then to a dull, aching silence. 

Cass was the moon, reflecting the light of the sun and for the first time she felt at peace about that. Dying … was not as bad as she might have feared, even with her regrets. 

Rapunzel’s broken voice came as a distant, fading echo, _”what … what once was mine …”_

Darkness took her. And then from darkness came light. Light flashed before her eyes and Cass stood on the edge of a cliff, a sword gripped tightly in her hand as a storm raged above her, lightning splitting the sky. A full moon was mostly obscured.

“ _Cass!_ ”

Wind whipped a shock of blue hair across her face and she could see Rapunzel along the trail leading up, Eugene at her side. Confused, she looked down at her chest. At the stone pressed into her, at the armor she was wearing. _Power_ surged through her, dizzying and nauseating.

“Cass, _please!_ ” Rapunzel’s voice was strained, her eyes red and swollen and her cheeks stained with tears. Her dress was tattered, slashed in several places.

“How…” Cass had no memory of how she’d gotten here, how _they’d_ gotten here, two hearts torn apart, again and again. Had she lived? She must have, but it seemed like it had all been for nothing. It was always for _nothing_.

_What are you doing?_ Zhan Tiri whispered, claws in her mind like black mist, _Destroy her! Claim that which is yours! Bring me the sundrop!_

Rapunzel had gotten closer, her hands outstretched, “It’s not too late. I’m sorry, Cass.”

“I’m sorry too,” Cass whispered, for all the things she’d done and all the things she could not now remember she’d done. What had changed, what had remained the same? How had she ended up back here, at the end of all that she’d loved?

“I _love_ you.” Rapunzel was close enough to touch and yet Cassandra held back, “And I know that’s not going to fix everything and I know maybe it’s too little and too late and I should have told you that a long time ago, but it’s the truth.” 

Close enough to touch meant close enough to _strike_ but Cass could no longer hear Zhan Tiri. 

Rapunzel searched Cass’s eyes, “ _I_ was that friend, wasn’t I? The one who hurt you? I always wondered, I always kind of knew because you couldn’t remember anything that had happened before I healed you. But then I go and do it all over again, _break_ us apart all over again. Is that why you didn’t want any promises? Because you were afraid I’d break them?”

The sword fell from Cass’s hand and rolled partway down the hill, “You … you what?” 

Whether it was the confession or that Rapunzel had known about her little adventure in time, Cass had no idea, but her mind was reeling, not just with what Rapunzel was saying but with a conflux of memories all crashing together. Two lives she’d lived, on parallel tracks. What had come before and what had changed and she could feel every joy and every hurt for the first time.

“ I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m sorry I was unfair to you.” Rapunzel reached up, cupping Cass’s face and cradling it in her hands. Legs giving out, Cass slid to her knees and wrapped her arms around Rapunzel’s waist, burying her face in her stomach. Raps hesitated, then slid her arms around Cass’s head and held her there, “You’re my knight, Cassandra. My friend, and you deserved better. And I love you. I’ve loved you for so long and I’ve kept it to myself and maybe if I hadn’t, maybe —”

“I think maybe some things were still supposed to happen.” She inhaled Rapunzel’s familiar scent, “I think maybe we were always supposed to be the sun and the moon.” Cass blinked her eyes, suddenly exhausted, “Can you say it again? That L-word. I really need to hear it right now.”

Rapunzel knelt down in front of her, smiling through her own tears, “I love you. And I don’t know what you changed and I don’t really care. I’ve got the woman I love and my best friends, and we’re going to pick up the pieces together.”

“Still gotta face Zhan Tiri,” Cass pointed out. And the shadows in her mind cleared, leaving behind a much more _human_ level of emotion, “She’s manipulative, but she only manipulated something that was already there.”

“I think I’m familiar with manipulation,” Rapunzel reminded her. She started to caress Cass’s face, stroking her cheeks and tracing her jaw, painting a picture with her fingers, “I know that…” She stopped, swallowed, and started again, “ _Please_ come home to me, Cass. So we can mend things, together.”

Still not quite sure where she stood, Cass could only nod.

Lip quivering, Rapunzel’s hands became a little more erratic on Cass’s face, “I need. Can you. I need to know it’ll be okay. Even if you’re lying to me.”

“Honesty, remember?” Cass took Rapunzel’s hands, and kissed her fingertips, feeling her own tears starting up, “But yeah, Raps. I think we’ll be okay and that’s not a lie.”

“Please kiss me? I’ve been waiting for _three years_ to kiss you again. You still owe me that inn room!”

Laughing, Cass pulled Rapunzel in, kissing her with fervor. After all, Cass had waited three years to kiss Rapunzel again, too. It was as sweet as that first time, three years and a day ago. Cass let out a sound, a choked sob, pulling Rapunzel closer and swearing never to let her go. Broken things could be mended, wounded hearts healed. She realized that just because _some_ things were always meant to be it didn’t mean that endings were set in stone.

She could come back from this, and she realized she always could have. All it took had been to go back to the beginning.

Rapunzel laughed into her mouth and as they kissed, tears sparkling like starlight, sun and moon were together at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best endings are new beginnings.


End file.
